Greatest Adventure of All Time
by Raven-Mawley
Summary: Alex and Kira are two sisters who are randomly transported through a Portal by Samual L. Jackson voice narrating it.Once there Kira is missing and Alex is now part of a new family moving into Karakura Town.Already seen the series she knows what's going to happen and with that she has a brand new set of worries.
1. Chapter 1:British Tea Party Ends

British Tea Party Ends When Samual Says So.

((I own nothng but else belongs to the respectful owners.))

In a room far far far far fart...I mean far away,well not really away it was still close enough to the bathroom,because the two girls sipping tea in the parlor while wearing British attire ever needed to go. The long brown haired girl wore a dress that was black with blue,red,and gold bows and sashes. Along with a top hat that had steam punk goggles upon them. The red head next to her that shared the same blue eyes and pale skin,cause they are awesome sisters like that,wore an old black suit with a top hat to match. The room around them being painted white and the table they sat at to be round,due to the red head's complaints of getting injured by the corners.

"Why Alex,this tea is absolutely smashing."The red head compliments using a fake British accent while lifting her pinkie as she drank her tea."Thank you kind gentle lady Kira." said Alex,the brunette while mimicking her sister's behavior."Alex,dear, Samual L. Jackson is behind you...With a box of cookies."Kira warns her sister who turns to look at her favorite actor.

"And so Alex turned around and stared at the narrator of this Kira exlaims while falling into the portal underneath the table that sucked them into the beginning of..."Samual trails off while the words "ADVENTURE TIME!",are heard being screamed by the famous my little pony crew.

"What the fuck?"Kira asks before falling into the portal along with Alex who was using her like a floatie."I CALL BULLSHIT ON THIS!"She begins then adding,"AND I WANT MY MONICAL!"

"FUCK YOUR MONICAL,I WANT TO LIVE!"Alex screams as she hyperventalates."HEY!YOU GET TO KEEP YOUR GOGGLES AND I CAN'T KEEP MY MONICAL!BULLSHIT FOR THE LOSS OF MY MONICALL!"Kira yells back crossing her arms angrily before he sister looked at her."Why are we screaming?"Alex asks getting a shrug from Kira before she started to disappear."Good-bye Alex,let's hope when we see each other again...I don't have a mallet with me."The red head managed out with sniffles then disappearing all the way.

Alex began to cry hard before sobbing out,"HOW WILL I SURVIVE WITH OUT MY SISTER!"She starts crying again then finishing it with,"SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO CUSHION MY FALL!"

In the distance the sound of Kira yelling," YYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!"

Slowly the brunette closed her eyes no going unconscious while the scene changed to the inside of a moving car with her sleeping in the back seat with a younger boy next to her driving toward a city,a large white sign being passed on the way saying,'_Welcome to Karakura Town_'.

* * *

Alex:Wazzzzz Up!

Kira:Howdie Do Di Do~

Alex:Ssssshhhh!That is the END OF CHAPTER!

Kira:One.

Alex:Yup.


	2. Chapter 2:Moving In To A New Place

**Moving In To A New Place.**

((I own nothing but Alex. Everything else belongs to the respectful owners.))

Alex woke to a person shaking her gently."Sweet heart,wake up. We are here."A voice says while the brunette opened her eyes to see an older woman with short brown hair in a bob style and green eyes."..Okay mom.."The younger girl responds automatically getting a smile in return. Getting out of the car confused and disoriented,Alex walked into the house the car was next to. Looking to the left she saw a familiar sign,'_Kurosaki Clinic_'.

Not getting what it meant at the moment she looked back to the inside of the house and took her first step in when a small boy ran past her."What the hell Derek!"She yells questioning what she said when the boy turned around to look at her showing his green eyes and messy black hair."I'm getting the balcony room,and you can't have it!"Derek exclaims back before running off again with the mother following him telling him to slow down.

"What's wrong Alex?You don't seem well."An older man with the same black hair as the boy but bright blue eyes asks looking at the brunette as she held her head from a sudden wave of nostalgia hits her and new memories along with her old ones."I'm fine dad. Just a little tired from the plane and car rides."Alex explains with a slight smile before running up the stairs.'_What's going on!Where is Kira?WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?Why do I have memories of them I never experienced?_'

"But why?Alex didn't get here first,I did."Derek says his arms crossed while looking up to his mother pouting."Honey,we did have to leave on her birthday. Why not think of her getting this room as a present from you. I'll bet she'll love it."The mother explains kneeling down to his level smiling at him."Fine...But I get that room."The boy says pointing to the room across from the room that was decided was Alex's.

"Okay. Hi sweetie,your room is over here."Mother states before going with the boy to his room. Once they were gone,Alex walked into the room,her head pounding with every step."What's going on?"She asked herself before seeing what she looked into a mirror. Her hair was still brown but it was way longer,it used to go to her mid back now it went to thighs,and her eyes were brighter just like the man she had called 'father'.

'_**Okay..They're gone. QUICKLY TO THE WINDOW!**_'A voice in the girl's head shouted causing her to flinch and hold her even more pounding head in pain."What the fudge?"Alex asked heading to the window slowly. The brunette then had saw Kira in the window and just stared for a few minutes. Soon Kira moved her hand upwards and turned it,flipping her sister off."What the hell?"

'_**Yeah,I would like to know what the hell is going on too.**_'Kira says crossing her arms while Alex face palmed with a sigh."I'm as clueless as you."She says her hand going to her side. Kira continued to stare when Father came in."Alex,who are you talking to?"He asked holding the boxes labeled,'_Alex_'.'_**Tell him your talking to yourself in a debate of what color to paint this room.**_'The red head states uncrossing her arms before her sister turned to look at him."Just myself. I am debating on what color to paint this room."She answered heading to the box that he had placed on the bed.

"Oh,alright. The movers came early,so they got the boxes here."Father said smiling before heading off."Great...I don't wanna go get boxes."The brunette mumbles to herself before walking out her room with Kira laughing.

* * *

Alex:End of CHAPTER!

Kira.:Two.

Alex:...

Kira:What?

Alex:Nothing..


	3. Chapter 3:New School,Annoying Ghost Sis

**New School,Annoying Ghost Sister**

((I own nothing but Alex. Everything else belongs to the respectful owners.))

Sitting on her bed that had a British flag comforter,she placed her flag designed pillows onto the bed how she wanted them. Germany, Italy, Japan,Spain, Mexico, France, America, Florida, and England being up front since that was her home country, here at least. Looking around the room she saw the pictures of iconic places in all of those countries. The large red circular chair with red and British flag pillows next to the bookshelf that was painted like the Italian flag which was near the lamp with Japan's flag as the lamp shade. Near the window of the room stood the desk,with the desk part being half Spain's flag and the other the flag of Mexico, holding a laptop and more books along with a French flag lamp shade.

The chair that went to the desk had the American flag as the cushions, and small rugs all across the large room with the flags on the floor. And connected to the part of the wall closest to the ceiling was small triangle versions of the nine flags repeating over and over again all across the room. There was a red electric guitar in one corner next to an amp and another bookshelf that was painted like the German flag with music upon it's shelves.

'_**You went to Germany and didn't get me any German fucking chocolate?You mother fucker.**_'Kira says in Alex's head after a long time of silence."I wasn't here for that."The brunette replies laying down on her bed looking up at her TV on the wall. Kira soon appears next to her with a pout,though she was see through."What?"Alex asks looking over at her ghostly sister,tired from everything that had happened.'_**Did you eat anything at all?**_'The red head asks looking over at the half-awake girl who shook her head,dozing off.

"Oh Alex,your uniform is in the closet...Good night baby girl."Father says tucking her into the bed with a smile before heading off. Kira went over to the closet and came up with a smile,'_**You have to go school.**_'

'_**Alex,wake up. England and Spain are here,in their sexy pirate suits.**_'Kira sang cheerfully as Alex got up and looked around then looked to her with a glare."Fuck off,you bloody git."The brunette says heading to her closet and grabbing her uniform. Going to the bathroom,taking a shower to get ready for the day and brush her teeth. After putting on her uniform went outside to see Derek standing there and Kira."Jeez,can I use it now."Derek said before heading inside the bathroom and closing the door. Alex just shrugged and went downstairs for breakfast,seeing her father cooking and her mother reading the paper.

"Good morning Mom,Dad."She says sitting down in a chair with a plate of pancakes and eggs being placed in front of her along with a glass of OJ.'_**See you at school.**_'Kira states then disappears, leaving her sister to eat her breakfast in peace.

* * *

Alex:End of CHAPTER!

Kira.:Three.

Alex:BUNNIES!

Kira:FOX!

Alex:I win...


End file.
